Go Fish
by Lady Serpentine
Summary: Two villains are terribly bored and end up playing 'Go Fish' at the back of some unsavoury tavern. Part of a story I wanted to write that had a new take on dear Drizzt. (yes, a NEW TAKE! NOT A CORNY ROMANCE STORY!)


[This actually came from a story I planned on writing, but my writing skills wouldn't agree with me and I barely even started it. I may have written _this_ piece of crap, but I can't get anything that can even come _close_ to being called shit. (I don't swear a lot, but I find it fitting right now.) I liked the story line I planned, but even 'Allianté' isn't working for me. Yehp, I always get stuck with these stories that refuse to write themselves. Blergh. So if you don't like this, never fear, I probably will never continue it. If you do, I'm sorry, hugs and kisses, I'll buy you a beer when I'm eighteen.

As usual, all characters except some are © the Forgotten Realms. The 'some', at this point, is Lady Serpentine (Marisa Van'kre) and she is © me.]

===

"You are an ass, Do'Urden," the sleek moon elf commented, in that soft, lazy manner of his. The drow across the table laughed.

"Oh, I know. Cards?" At Elaith's nod, the drow began to lay flat a few dog-eared, vaguely rectangular-shaped pieces of paper that had obviously seen their share of games. The two were seated at a table in one of the back rooms of a tavern with a dubious reputation, but neither seemed to care. They, too, had odd reputations, and weren't about to try and cover up the obvious.

Elaith Craulnober eyed his collection of cards and frowned, before remarking, "I don't believe it."

"What, bad hand?" The dark elf questioned, lavender eyes sparkling like cold frost. That was what was similar between the two different and undeniably handsome elves; their eyes. They were cold, crisp, and gave the impression of icy glass cracking when assaulted by warmth.

"No, I think it's the fact I am stuck playing 'Go Fish' with you when we should be doing something villainous. 2."

"Go fish. Why? It's just some silly religious war."

"Yes, but I'm terribly bored."

"3."

"Go fish."

"So, Serpent, what you're saying is that we should be playing 'War' instead?"

"Maybe after a few games of poker. But anyway."

Drizzt just snickered, and they played in relative silence after that, interrupted only by the occasional swear or two when the other appeared to be winning. It would have been curious to watch them; Elaith dressed in his ice blue and white that reminded you of glacial ice, and Drizzt clothed in black and blue that seemed almost smothering. Or smoldering. They weren't the sort of people to be stuck in a half-lit room playing cards together.

"You really are an ass, Do'Urden," Craulnober said angrily, losing for the fifth time.

"And you're the idiot for betting. So, that's buying the drinks for our next dozen outings."

The moon elf took a sip of his cherry champagne, "Well, at least we only get together like this every decade or so, so I won't be flat broke from your silly drinking binges."

"You own half of Waterdeep."

"And _you_ own half of Calimport. Makes me sad, how you achieved the same level of power I have but in a shorter time. I think I need a handkerchief."

"Blegh. Borrow mine. And at least you didn't slaughter people openly to get your way; I did it the quick and dirty way, you did it the subtle and clean way."

The moon elf laid a pale hand to his chest, one that sparkled with bejeweled and enchanted rings, "Did I hear right? Did the villainous Mister Do'Urden actually compliment me? Why, my heart is fluttering like a maid's!"

"Put a cork in it, Serpent, before all that champagne you drank earlier comes fizzing out. What time is it?"

"I don't know, but we've probably wasted most of the night. Thankfully." He stood up and drifted to the door in a slightly ghostly way, which fitted his pale, silvery appearance, and cracked open the door on the south side of the room. Drunken singing poured through before he shut it with a click.

"Those humans. They're quite sickening."

"So are you."

"Very intelligent, Do'Urden. I'll give you a golden star for creativity these days." The fabled Serpent sighed and returned to his chair, "This is quite terribly depressing, you know. I'm so _bored_."

"So am I. Want to have a killing spree with me?"

"No thank you. Too cliched."

"The whole Artemis Entreri and Catti-brie Battlehammer coupling was corny and cliched, but you had loads of fun tweaking their patience."

"That was different. They were funny without the shedding of blood."

"You have a point. And I'm bored too. Let's do something un-boring."

"As usual, your vocabulary stuns me. But I agree. The last time I managed to enjoy myself immensely was when your brother and I managed to throw you into that gladiatorial pit."

"Bastard. That hurt. I still have the scars." The dark elf sighed and ran a hand through his hair and picked up his glass of wine. "So, any other ideas on what we should do?" he questioned before taking a mouthful.

Elaith looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. "Let's pay a visit to Lady Serpentine."

The dark elf choked and sputtered, but was completely ignored. When people thought about Serpentine, they didn't pay attention to anything else.


End file.
